Akuroku Shorts
by Nikasha
Summary: Read the title XD A series of short scenes based off of songs that remind me of Akuroku.


A series of super short stories based off of songs. All Akuroku. Happy (belated by about 15 minutes) Akuroku Day!

* * *

Dark Side—Kelly Clarkson

Axel turned to me slowly, blood smeared across his side and over his muzzle and his eyes glowing eerily. I had never been so terrified by my friend.

But I also saw the dark beauty in him, around the glinting blood and hungry glint in the green eyes. His fur was a glorious blood-red, his mane spiked out like his hair, he had a loose chain collar, and his tear drop tattoos were still there. As scary as this apparition was, it was still Axel.

I took a tentative step forwards, but he instantly turned away and began to walk away.

"No!" I yelped and ran over and hugged him tightly.

Axel froze and then let out a slow, warning growl. I didn't do anything. I just kept hugging him like my life depended on it. And it...kind of did.

Axel finally sighed and murmured in a gravelly version of his voice, "What are you doing, Roxas?"

"Hugging you," I retorted firmly. Then I asked a little quietly, "Why are you trying to leave me?"

"I'm a werewolf," he growled, baring a fang in disgust. "I'm no good for you, Rox. You should let me leave. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I growled back. "I'm a big werekitty, I can take care of myself, don't you think?"

Axel sighed. "I'm a werewolf with magic powers born of experimentation," he revealed to me. I felt my heart squeeze at the thought of my Axel being put through that. "I'm different, Roxas. I'm even more dangerous than a Feral."

"I don't care," I snapped back.

He slowly turned around, head ducked and tail lowered submissively, but eyes shining with hope. "You...You don't care?" he asked, speaking both telepathically and from his mouth, which was a bit garbled. I smiled and scratched his jaw lightly, marveling at the soft red fur. "Of course I don't," I murmured.

He looked me dead in the eye, tail wagging faintly, but still lowered submissively. "Can you love my dark side?" he whispered.

Everybody Talks—Neon Trees

I found myself staring at the blonde across the way, head rested in my hand. He never said much, but I had heard about him before, the super smart kid who had gone to college as a Junior. His name was Roxas.

I looked him over, then stood and walked over. "Hey," I said to him.

He slowly, hesitantly, looked away from his book and stared up at me warily. "Yeah?" he answered, that one word full of callous.

I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that spread—I loved backbone. I leaned over and whispered, "I heard you're gay..."

He instantly jerked back with a scowl and replied, "Yeah? Well everybody talks big."

I laughed and grinned at him. "Come on, Roxy. Be my boyfriend."

Roxas scowled at me. "Hell, no," he snapped. "You're a weirdo."

I put a hand over my heart and drew back, frowning theatrically. "I think you just killed me," I remarked, then leaned over again and murmured in his ear, "I liked it."

"Go away, freak," he snarled. He stood sharply, grabbing all his stuff, then began marching. I grinned at his back, already formulating ways to win him over.

It started with a whisper.

Whistle—Flo Rida

Axel strutted down the street, whistling absently. He noticed a blond walking in front of him and a predatory grin came over his face in voluntarily. He sped up until he walking alongside the blond, then smiled at him.

The blond glanced at him warily, scowling. He snapped, "What?"

"What's your name, babe?" the redhead asked callously. That was his style, after all.

The kid jerked, looking affronted. "Piss off," he snarled.

Axel pouted. "Aww, come on," he whined. "I won't hurt ya. In fact, I can make you realllll happy…"

The blond sneered. "Go away," he snarled and jerked away from the redhead's touch—_When did I put my hand on his arm? _Axel wondered.

The redhead sighed and leaned against him, effectively pushing him up against a building. He trapped the blond between his arms, grinning almost creepily down at the kid. "Come on, babe," he murmured. "Just this once?"

He looked terrified and furious at the same time—Axel loved it. "Get off me!" he snapped, trying to push the taller male away from him.

Axel was immobile. "Name," was all he replied, but he said in that tone that explained, Tell me or I'll make you.

A shudder went through the blond that Axel found a bit of a turn-on. Finally he snarled, "Roxas. Will you let me go now?"

You just put your lips together and you come real close…Seems so simple. Why is a kiss so extreme, then?

Roxas stiffened as Axel pressed their lips bodies together, traumatized. But he said nothing as the redhead backed up.

Axel gave him another eerie grin. "Blow my whistle, baby," he murmured and licked Roxas's ear.

Heart Vacancy—The Wanted

I looked up from where I sat on a swing, frowning up at my friend.

The blond stood over me. He was trying not to cry, I could tell. His eyes were shining with tears and he was breathing shallowly. "I'm sorry, Axel," he gulped. "I have to leave."

I stood up instantly. I wrapped my arms around him. But he just pushed at my chest, tears streaming down his face. I reluctantly let go. "Why won't you let me in?" I asked sadly.

He shook his head harshly. "Please…I have to find out who I am. I have to leave. It's not you, it's just…I have to do this."

I just watched him as he turned, but I couldn't help shouting at his retreating back, "Wait, Roxas, please! Don't leave me." You can't leave me.

Roxas turned and glanced at me over his shoulder.

I felt the words spilling out before I could stop them. "I feel your heart call for love, then you act like there's no room for me or anyone. Close the door, turn the key on everything that we could be. If loneliness would move out, I'd fill the vacancy."

Roxas smiled a little at me—in a mocking, and yet sad and loving way. "I've heard that in a song, I think," he commented.

"I'm not very original or creative," I answered, shrugging.

The blond shook his head and turned away. "Sorry, Axel, but thanks anyway. I'll see you again someday."

I found myself at that stupid metaphorical door again.

And 'Don't Disturb' is all I see.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Critique, yeah? X3


End file.
